


Yayo

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I did write this tipsy, Wine, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Lana , you love Dan, and you love wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yayo

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Lana lovers out there! This is also my first not smutty Dan/ Reader story.

  
You hum to the music as you make your way to the couch. You can hear Dan cleaning up in the kitchen.

  
"Baby where's the wine stopper?" he asks

  
"Why?"

  
"To stop the wine?"

  
He picks up the wine bottle and discovers that it's empty.

  
"You finished that whole thing by yourself?" he said with a smile on his face

  
You bite your lip and nod.

  
Dan doesn't drink anymore than a casual beer or two.

  
"How do you feel?" he asks. You do nothing more but flop on the couch with a content sigh.

  
You hear him laugh. You closes your eyes and let the music and wine take affect. Lana Del Rey's voice takes you to another world. A world where your a spontaneous rock n' roll Cali girl with a thousand and one stories to tell, from rolling with biker gangs to dancing in a field of flowers.

You feel Dan lift your legs and slid underneath them to sit.

  
Yayo starts to play and you drunkingly reach for the remote. You turn up the volume and drop the remote wherever. You softly sing along to the music.

  
"Speak up."

  
"No." you say shyly.

  
Dan's been teaching you how to sing and despite his efforts to convince you that you're getting better, you still think it's awful.

  
"Please?" he asks

  
He starts to draw shapes on your thighs and out of nowhere he starts to tickle your knee pits. You scream with delight.

  
"Okay okay!" you say between laughs

  
He stops and you open your mouth wider to sing.

  
_You have to take me right now_  
 _From this dark trailer park_  
 _Life now_  
 _Yayo_  
 _how now_  
 _Yayo_

  
Dan starts to stroke your bare inner thigh and you sigh. You look up at him and he's looking at you. The atmosphere in the room changes as the tone of the song. The wine and arousal has you uncomfortably warm.

  
And confident.

  
You smile sweetly at Dan as you sit up and remove your sweatshirt, now only wearing a cami and boy shorts. His eyes darken and sweep over your body.

  
_Put me onto your black motorcycle_   
_Fifties baby doll dress for my 'I do'_   
_It only takes two hours to Nevada_   
_I wear your sparkle_   
_You call me your mama_

  
You swing one leg over his lap and straddle his lap. He grips your hips as you hook your hands together behind his neck.

  
_Let me put on a show for you daddy_   
_Let me put on a show_   
_Let me put on a show for you tiger_   
_Let me put on a show_

  
He stands and grips your bottom, your legs tightening around his hips, leading you both to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this tipsy last night and now that I've sobered up, why the hell not. Yayo is my favorite song to listen to when I'm drinking ( or Summertime Sadness).


End file.
